A Hard Day's Night
by DestielMinion
Summary: One shot  Basically Dean gets drunk, and things just escalate from there. Better then summary, I promise ;D WARNING! Of course there is MAJOR Destiel in here ;P I mean M. A. J. O. R. xD T rating, but possibly M ;3


**Just something my tired brain worked out late one night. This was one of the first Destiel fics I ever wrote but I I never posted it. Its still pretty rough, I just found it last night and decided to put it up anyway, so here you go! ;D  
**

**A Hard Day's Night**

"Whoooa!" Dean exclaimed with a grin as he downed a shot of Gin, welcoming the burning sensation as the alcoholic liquid slithered down his throat. In fact, he damn well relished the burn.

It helped him with keeping the thoughts out of his mind that threatened to drag his sanity back to hell.

The dreams had been getting worse, and the only thing that seemed to keep them away the best were drinking obscene amounts of alcohol, or Castiel.

The latter was not an option though. He didn't want the angel getting the wrong idea if he kept asking him to stay around. Plus it was creepy the way Castiel watched him sleep.

Then again, he kind of liked it. He would never tell Cas that though. It would just be too weird to say out loud.

Hell, it even seemed too weird to Dean, and he had seen and done weirder. He liked having the angel around, liked the sense of security he felt when Castiel was near, but there was also something else there, and he didn't know what that meant. Or maybe he did know, and just didn't want to admit it. Either way, there was something.

Also lately, he had been having strange dreams about the angel in between the dreams about hell. They were better, but still had him sweating when he woke up.

The dreams were about him and Castiel, in the way that he would normally dream about him and women. He had never told Sam, but that was also the reason he had not been sleeping well.

Damn dreams about hell and sexy angels in trench coats! Dean thought as he downed another shot. He was going to need a lot more if he was going to pass out into a blissfully dreamless unconsciousness.

-A Few Hours Later-

Dean stumbled into the empty motel room, his impaired vision creating doppelgangers of everything in sight. He hardly made it home without crashing or getting pulled over.

His legs felt like jelly as he moved, and he barely had the door closed before they gave out on him and he crumpled to the floor.

"…Sam?" Dean managed to mumble past his thick tongue, barely able to lift his head to look around. He closed his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning before he opened them again.

He wasn't feeling the pain that usually accompanied falling as he had, but some part of him knew he would be feeling it in the morning.

His senses were deadened by the sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed, so he was surprised or rather more than usual when the sound of wings that announced Castiel's arrival didn't reach his ears.

He jumped when he saw Cas, but ended up falling back to the floor, his eyes, unfocused, trained on a place above Castiel's head.

"Dean…?" Castiel's voice sounded through the room he noticed was empty besides the startled, drunken man on the floor.

"Hey Cas." Dean slurred, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he tried to stand, holding himself up by the edge of the small table by the door.

To him, everything looked tilted, so he stumbled, and would have fallen face first to the ground, if it weren't for Castiel.

He acted fast, moving to Dean, wrapping his arms around him to keep him from falling and causing them to end up in a hugging postion, except without Dean on his feet, Castiel being the only thing keeping him upright.

Dean laughed, standing up straight, but only with the help of the dark haired man who had caught him. He turned toward Castiel, leaning closer than he normally would, a grin on his face.

"Thanks Buddy." Dean said, his comment harmless, but his tone of voice deep and throaty. Castiel noticed a burning in his eyes that he had never seen before.

A feeling inside Dean began to take over, warmth that spread through his body. At first he thought it was the alcohol, but slowly, his jumbled brain began to understand that it was the closeness of Castiel that was causing the feeling.

"We need to drink!" Dean exclaimed suddenly as his train of thought jumped, unsteadily moving to grab a bottle of whiskey; R&R, to be exact, out of somewhere in the small cupboard of the motel room.

Castiel watched uneasy as Dean took a long pull from the open bottle, then offered it to the angel. Castiel looked at it, one eyebrow raised.

"Aw, come on Cas, don't be a party pooper!" Dean exclaimed, his face a comical drunken attempt at Sam's patented Puppy eyes.

"Fine. Maybe just one." Castiel sighed, figuring that trying to explain to Dean about the adverse effects Alcohol did not have on angels unless drank in large quantities would fall on alcohol-deafened ears, and took the bottle, sipping lightly. Dean frowned as if to say "come on, what was that?", and Castiel sighed again, taking a bigger swig.

-One Hour Later-

They had gone through two bottles, and Castiel, being an angel, had just started to feel its effects. Dean grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"So, you still got your v-card, angel boy?" he said, still grinning as he leaned forward slightly over the table toward the angel. Castiel, beginning to be under the influence of alcohol, blushed furiously and he became flustered.

"I-I don't see how that would have anything to do with you." Castiel stuttered, blinking furiously for no apparent reason.

This in turn made Dean laugh harder, almost as hard as he had that time he had tried to get Castiel laid in that "den of inequity" as the angel had called it, and Castiel had blown it.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, sloshing some of the whiskey as he swung the bottle while making wild hand gestures. Castiel continued to be silent as he looked down and blushed, so he didn't notice that Dean had gotten even closer, leaning all the way across the table.

He put a finger under Castiel's chin and raised it, and dark hazel eyes met bright blue eyes.

"Why not learn from the master then?" he whispered seductively. Before Castiel could process what he had heard, Dean had crashed their lips together, kissing him roughly.

Castiel was surprised at first, but found he was kissing back. Dean noticed, and went to move the kiss further along. He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue running along Castiel's bottom lip.

This got the exact reaction that Dean had been hoping for. Castiel opened his mouth slightly, and Dean entered, tongue swirling around tongue. The taste of the whiskey was strong in both mouths as Dean gripped at Castiel's coat's lapels from across the table.

Dean tugged at the coat, urging Castiel to stand up. Both standing, he moved to Castiel, roughly pulled at his trench coat, which let it fall to the floor. His hands went for the shirt, unbuttoning it, a hand moving up to feel the warm, flat expanse of Castiel's stomach.

The angel allowed this, either because of the effects of the alcohol, or just because he loved the sensation of electricity going through his skin wherever Dean touched, which pulled a gasp from him, which in turn made Dean grin.

He wanted to make Dean feel what he was feeling, so he reached down and slowly moved his hand up Dean's shirt, resting it against his muscled torso. Dean didn't even try to hold back the moan and the shudder that went through him at the soft touch of his angel.

They moved backward, Dean steering him toward the bed. Castiel fell backward as the backs of his knees hit the mattress of Dean's bed, with Dean landing on top.

Dean's lips moved, kissing down Castiel's jaw line, to his neck, his tongue flicking out across the skin. He grinned as he earned another shudder from the more man the angel beneath him and a strangled moan escape said angels' throat.

More clothes were shed, Castiel's dress jacket and both of their shirts thrown on the floor, so they were left in their pants and their undergarment beneath those. Their hands explored the others body, their lips glued together, breaking a part only to take a breath.

Castiel didn't normally need to breath, but he seemed to be more in tune with his human vessel than ever, and the heat this activity was causing his body also caused his breathing to speed up. Dean seemed to be having the same reaction to everything.

Dean's hand brushed across the bulge in Castiel's pants that the angel had noticed before, making him stiffen and whimper at the pleasure and pain that shot through him. Dean grinned, rubbing the bulge, causing the angel beneath him to gasp his name.

"Dean!" he choked out, his voice husky, and even more gravelly than usual, his head thrown back, exposing his throat. Dean chose that time to attack Castiel's neck, showering it with kisses, sucking and nibbling any sensitive part that he could find that would make Castiel moan.

Curious, Castiel's hand moved down Dean's body to his pants, only to find a similar bulge there. Dean moaned as he felt Castiel's light feathery touch, and growled when the hand moved away.

He looked down to see the naughtiest look he had ever seen on Castiel's face before. Dean grinned, and went back to work on Castiel's neck, but started to do something new.

He began to grind against the angel, just so that both of their bulges were rubbing against each other, creating friction that made both moan, and grind even faster.

Gabriel grinned as he watched what was transpiring in the motel room, a triumphant look on his face.

He had in fact been the one who had contacted his brother, Castiel, and told him to get over to the Winchesters motel room when Dean had stumbled in drunk.

It had all been part of his plan to get the two together already. He was tried of watching them skirt around their feelings for each other.

It was obvious they were there, they just needed a little push to get them going, hence the calling his brother, and the conjuring of the Whiskey that Dean had pulled out of the cupboard.

He wasn't being nice, no. He just wanted to watch what would happen in the morning after they woke up. Plus, he wanted to see his baby brother loosen up a bit, and have some fun.

He was still a big brother after all. He saw it as his job to give his little brother the subtle pushes he needed to do what would ultimately be best for him.

Plus, what was happening there was pretty hot. He wasn't a picky guy, and didn't chain himself to one gender. In truth, he didn't mind men at all. Women just had a little more to look at.

Though he had to admit that Dean was a real looker with his shirt off, and with it on. Either way he thought he was attractive, for a human.

His favorite by far though would always be Sam. He didn't know why, but he had a soft spot for the giant of a man. Plus, he had nice hair.

"Whoa. Not something I want to see first thing in the morning!" Sam gasped as he, followed by Bobby, entered the motel room.

He had driven to Bobby's for more research the night before, but hadn't said anything to Dean about it.

Now he was walking into the motel room to find his brother, Dean, and the angel Castiel, sprawled across each other in one of the beds.

They were both beneath the blankets, and naked if Sam got right what had happened, passed out from drinking alcohol, from the looks of the two empty bottles of Whiskey on the table, and the clothes on the floor.

Bobby whistled low as he couldn't help but stare.

Suddenly, there was a swoosh of wings and Gabriel was there, yawning like he hadn't slept the night before.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, which didn't even seem to wake the two sleeping love birds. Bobby nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't have said it better." Sam said with a grin, but then he turned on Gabriel suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Sam asked, the threat evident enough in his tone. Gabriel raised his hands in the universal I give up gesture, grinning.

"I might have given my little brother a very small push, but this was all them." He said, his eyes moving to the bed again as he gestured toward the two. He grinned as he looked at his handiwork, like a creator proud of a piece he had created. He turned to Sam again, still grinning, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Now it's your turn, sweet cheeks." He said with a wink, slowly making his way toward Sam, his walk slow, and almost like a predator stalking its prey.

Sam, frantic, looked to Bobby for help, but the man just shook his head, holding up his hands.

"Don't look at me. Yer on yer own with this one." Bobby said with an apologetic smile before he high tailed it out of there. He didn't want to be next.

**Authors Note;** Just something that popped into my head one night, really, really, really late after reading loads of Destiel fanfics xD This is what my tired brain comes up with when its forced to work and has Destiel on the brain I guess xD I always had the sneaking suspicion that Gabriel swung either way, but maybe that's just me and my tired mind xD anyway, what did you think? Like it, hate it? As you can see, I'm not too good at the…. "Physical" writing lol but I tried. Plus, you must remember that this was written on a whim at like 3 in the morning xD Just click that little button down there and tell me _all_ about it ;3 Thanks for reading ;D


End file.
